


Лис и щенок (Fox & Puppy)

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Badass and Child Duo Trope, Daddy Issues, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fix-It, Gen, Hux and Kylo's son, Hux is a father figure, Hux is a mentor, Kylo Ren has son, Other, Post-Canon, TROS Is Nonsense
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: Все рухнуло. Единственное, что осталось Хаксу, — спасаться бегством с гибнущего «Финализатора».
Kudos: 7





	1. Глава 1

**36/5**

Палуба под ногами содрогалась от конвульсий. Как будто нутро «Финализатора» скручивали мучительные спазмы и корабль отчаянно пытался избавиться от заразы, которая убивала его изнутри.

Очередной взрыв — «Реакторный отсек D-54», — автоматически всплыло в мозгу — сотряс звездный разрушитель, и Хакс, споткнувшись, полетел вперед. Он успел выставить перед собой руки и лишь потому не пропахал носом решетчатый настил. Запястья вспыхнули болью, им вторило жжение в боку от быстрого, заставившего запыхаться бега, и угрожающая, наливающаяся огнем, тяжесть в бедре, куда недавно попал бластерный заряд.

— Дерьмо!

Хакс сплюнул вязкую слюну и поднялся на ноги. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы послать в легкие кислород, он снова бросился вперед.

Спасение было близко.

Вокруг разверзалась катастрофа. Хаксу казалось, что в своей жизни он уже все пережил: бегство с родины, сиротство, унижения, разочарования, гибель выстраданных проектов и оглушительное крушение честолюбивых надежд. Но сейчас, похоже, судьба твердо вознамерилась забрать у него последнее, что еще имело значение, — саму жизнь.

Сопротивление, эта горстка жалкого отребья, все-таки сумело собраться, найти поддержку и нанести очередной удар. Похоже, на этот раз решающий. Хакс не понимал, как им это удалось, но анализировать очередные — собственные — провалы времени не было. Три ключевые базы были захвачены, верфи перешли под контроль Сопротивления, флот почти разбит, а Верховный лидер пал.

Опять.

Хакс хотел бы рассмеяться, да воздуха не хватало — нужный ангар находился в конце сектора.

Криффовы форсъюзеры! Их самоуверенность и зацикленность на своей дерьмовой Силе довела их до логичного финала — до смерти. Но никто, никакое потустороннее колдовство не давало им права тащить за собой в могилу весь Первый орден! И Хакса лично.

Низкий вибрирующий гул, почти на пределе слышимости, поднялся откуда-то из глубин «Финализатора», а затем раздался оглушительный грохот.

«Кислородные генераторы!», — в ужасе успел подумать Хакс, судорожно цепляясь за переборку ноющими от боли руками. И не зря — коридор заходил ходуном, а со стен и потолка посыпались плиты облицовки. Корабль мучительно умирал, и теперь у него начали отказывать легкие.

Но Хакс уже достиг цели.

Крошечный, по меркам звездного разрушителя, ангар для служебного транспорта на большинстве схем «Финализатора» был помечен как станция ремонтных дроидов. В действительности здесь стояли — и всегда поддерживались в идеальном состоянии — три неприметных шаттла без опознавательных знаков, но с полным комплектом боеприпасов, аккумуляторов, пищи и воды на борту. Эти шаттлы помогли бы эвакуироваться и затеряться в массе таких же неприметных средств передвижения в любом порту любому человеку, который знал об их существовании. Сейчас в списке тех, кто знал об этом пути отступления, значилось только одно имя: Армитаж Хакс.

Фазма была мертва, Прайд был мертв, Верховный лидер Кайло Рен погиб на глазах Хакса час назад. И если не поторопиться — Хакс слишком хорошо знал, что будет с кораблем при отказавших двигателях и взорвавшемся кислородном генераторе, — он сам пополнит число мертвецов, которые сегодня засвидетельствуют падение Первого ордена.

Хакс готов был переступить через любой труп, чтобы не оказаться в их числе.

Аварийная сигнализация, к звуку которой Хакс уже успел притерпеться, вдруг взвыла особенно отчаянно, и позади, в дальнем конце коридора, автоматически сомкнулись створки двери.

— Крифф!

Хакс похолодел. Закрытие двери означало, что на «Финализаторе» начались проблемы с воздухоснабжением и программа аварийной защиты начала блокировать отсеки, пытаясь прекратить утечку воздуха.

Хакс бросился к шаттлу, который готовил для себя, но очередной громоподобный взрыв заставил его рухнуть вниз, и он с силой приложился лбом об пол. Внутри черепа будто вспыхнула сверхновая. На мгновение Хакс потерял сознание, а когда, надсадно кашляя и хватаясь за грудь, поднялся на ноги, то с ужасом увидел, что из крыла шаттла торчит кусок потолочной балки, а сам корабль завалился на бок на подломившихся опорах шасси.

— Твою Бездну!..

Пульсирующий вой сигнализации ввинчивался в мозг, как раскаленный бур. Легкие начало распирать от недостатка воздуха, ноги заплетались. До соседнего шаттла было несколько десятков метров, но Хаксу казалось, что этот путь растянулся на целую вечность, пока он медленно пробирался сквозь внезапно сгустившийся до состояния слизи воздух.

Подобравшись к обшивке шаттла, Хакс слабеющей рукой набрал код экстренного доступа, и за те несколько секунд, которые потребовались для обработки сигнала, он успел почувствовать ужасающее черное отчаяние.

Он так жаждал спастись, он так упрямо бежал от смерти, но та была слишком близка.

Когда опустилась рампа, Хакс, спотыкаясь, поднялся по ней и ввалился в салон шаттла. Едва переведя дух, он набрал команду, чтобы задраить люк, и только после этого по-настоящему глубоко вздохнул.

Горящие огнем легкие наполнила благословенная кислородная смесь.

Вой сирены внутри был почти не слышен, но глубинная вибрация, сотрясающая звездный разрушитель, передавалась шаттлу. Времени на передышку было мало — нужно было срочно улетать. Поэтому Хакс сглотнул горькую слюну, с отвращением облизал сухие губы и направился в рубку.

Ему пригодились бы пилот, штурман и охранник, но выбирать не приходилось.

Все силы был подняты по тревоге несколько часов назад, когда началась атака Сопротивления. И сейчас, скорее всего, большая часть летного состава была мертва, уничтоженная прямыми залпами врага по ангарам истребителей. Что касается штурмовика, сопровождавшего Хакса по дороге, то он погиб, заслонив собой генерала от случайного выстрела.

«Я справлюсь», — Хакс зашел в рубку и первым делом активировал щиты. «Всегда справлялся, и сейчас справлюсь», — мысленно огрызнулся он, запуская двигатели.

«Я вертел эту криффову судьбу!..»

— Стой…

Тонкий голос, вдруг раздавшийся за его спиной, утонул в гуле включившихся двигателей.

— Стойте! — от волнения у говорившего сорвался голос, поэтому окрик больше походил на писк. — Или я буду… с-стрелять!

Хакс застыл.

— Стою, — он скользнул рукой по бедру, нащупывая кобуру бластера. — Я могу повернуться?

— М-можете.

Хакс беззвучно отщелкнул магнитное крепление кобуры и, стараясь не дергаться, обернулся. Из тени за штурманским креслом, примерно на уровне консоли, на него смотрела пара широко раскрытых глаз на белом лице.

— Что за крифф? — у Хакса опустились руки.

Если он не повредился умом — что было бы неудивительно в текущих обстоятельствах, — то в дальнем углу рубки прятался испуганный ребенок. Ребенок, который наставил на него бластер, дуло которого ходило ходуном в дрожащих от страха руках. На вид растрепанному темноволосому мальчишке в рубашке и брюках без опознавательных знаков было лет пять, не больше.

— Ты кто такой?

Мальчишка крепче сжал рукоять бластера.

— Нельзя улетать, — с отчаянием в голосе произнес он.

— Почему?

— Папа должен прийти.

— Папа?

Хакс почувствовал себя идиотом, тупо повторяя слова за ребенком. Но в этот момент он ничего не мог с собой поделать — слишком был ошарашен. Какого криффа мог забыть ребенок в секретном ангаре на военном корабле, в самом эпицентре краха Первого ордена? Который не преминул напомнить о себе новым взрывом.

Свет мигнул, шаттл ощутимо тряхнуло.

Мальчишка дернулся, и его взгляд испуганно метнулся к иллюминатору. У Хакса была секунда на действие, и он не стал тратить ее попусту. Бросившись вперед, Хакс крепко схватил тонкое запястье и резко вздернул его к потолку. Ребенок жалобно вскрикнул и обессиленно разжал пальцы — бластер упал на пол, и Хакс пинком отправил его под консоль.

Мальчишка закричал и забился в хватке:

— Не-е-ет! Пусти-и!

Он брыкался, извивался и норовил укусить Хакса. Но тот, хоть и не был силачом, сумел удержать отчаянно бьющегося в руках ребенка.

— Успокойся.

— Папа тебя убьет!

— Если не уймешься, тебя убью я!

Мальчишка заверещал, но тут сигнализация взвыла так, что звук проник даже в изолированный шаттл. Алое сияние аварийного освещения заливало рубку светом погребального костра — нельзя было терять ни секунды.

— Бездна… — выдохнул Хакс и, грубо отшвырнув ребенка в кресло, бросился к консоли.

Нужно было спасать шкуру.

Хакс с неимоверной скоростью включил все датчики, рубильники и системы. Мельком глянув на экраны — шаттл был в идеальном состоянии, несмотря на творившуюся вокруг катастрофу, — Хакс прыгнул в кресло пилота и рванул штурвал на себя.

Резкий старт с места на мгновение выбил из Хакса дух, но он стиснул зубы и, как только вырвался за пределы ангара, заложил вираж. Можно было не бояться разбиться об активный дефлекторный щит — его давно разметало в клочья. Поэтому Хакс выжал из двигателей максимально возможный на старте импульс и послал шаттл на пределе скорости как можно дальше от «Финализатора».

Он не хотел оглядываться. Он не желал видеть гибель любимого корабля, на котором прослужил столько лет. Корабля, ставшего ему домом взамен давно потерянного, который…

Взрыв он не услышал, но почувствовал. Шаттл будто с силой толкнули сзади, и навигатор на мгновение сошел с ума.

Хакс все-таки обернулся. Оранжево-золотое облако огня и газов быстро схлопывалось в вакууме, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы Хакс не запомнил, как оно клубилось в пустоте космоса, похоронив в себе все, чем Хакс жил до этих пор.

— Папа…

Тихий плач, почти скулеж, отвлек Хакса. Озабоченный гонкой со смертью, Хакс напрочь забыл, что находится в шаттле не один. А теперь он смотрел, как мальчишка, забравшись с ногами в кресло, жмется к иллюминатору и сквозь слезы смотрит туда, где больше не было жизни.

Что-то кольнуло за грудиной.

У Хакса в голове вдруг всплыло далекое, стыдное воспоминание, в котором рыжеволосый ребенок вот так же жался к стеклу, пытаясь рассмотреть сквозь всполохи залпов истребителей стремительно удаляющуюся дождливую планету, и шепотом звал мать. Которую с тех пор никогда больше не видел.

Хакс проверил системы — все работали в штатном режиме — и вбил в навигатор выбранный курс. Их никто не преследовал. Скорее всего, из-за катастрофы на локаторах были такие помехи, что крошечный шаттл отследить не представлялось возможным.

У них было время, чтобы поговорить.

— Эй, — Хакс неловко прочистил горло и посмотрел на спутника, которого ему навязала судьба.

Долговязый мальчишка с копной густых, непокорных темных волос, из-под которой виднелись чуть оттопыренные уши, прижимался лбом к кромке консоли и мелко вздрагивал.

— Ты как?

— Папа велел мне ждать, — голос, донесшийся до Хакса, был гундосым от слез. — Он сказал, что нужно подождать, и все закончится. Что он придет и заберет меня об-братно.

Мальчишка икнул.

— Почему ты остался один? За тобой не присматривали?

— П-папа сказал, никому нельзя доверять, — малец утер рукавом потекший нос, и Хакс поморщился. — Лидер никому не доверяет, особенно если он — Верховный.

Что?

В голове у Хакса звонко взорвалась пустота.

«Нет, — подумал он. — Ну нет… Нет же. Не может быть!»

Волосы, темные глаза, оттопыренные уши, родинки на руках… Личный шаттл в секретном ангаре для высшего командного состава Первого ордена, о котором знали всего несколько человек, включая Кайло, будь он проклят, Рена…

— Это я виноват.

Мальчишка всхлипнул, и Хакс испугался, что тот снова разревется.

Хакс неловко поднялся с кресла и сделал шаг вперед. Видит Бездна, плачущие дети — последнее, с чем он хотел иметь дело. И сейчас, и вообще.

— Послушай, — Хакс сжал худые плечи, — послушай меня.

Малец съежился. От ярости, с которой он недавно пытался вырваться из хватки Хакса, не осталось и следа.

— Твой отец, Верховный… Кайло, отправил тебя на этот шаттл, чтобы ты спасся, понимаешь? Он велел тебе спасаться, а не спасать его. Это война, а на войне есть жертвы.

Хакс пожевал губу, чувствуя, что говорит что-то не то — взрослые слова ничего не значили для ребенка. Он с трудом, мучительно не желая этого, вытащил из памяти воспоминания — холодные, мокрые от слез и горькие от одиночества, — чтобы подыскать нужные слова:

— Ты не виноват, — в итоге пробормотал он. — Ты ни в чем не виноват. Кайло… папа был бы рад, что ты цел.

Мальчишка вздрогнул всем телом. И Хакс, вдруг поддавшись нелепому порыву, прижал его к себе. Малец душераздирающе всхлипнул и уткнулся носом ему в живот, пропитывая слезами и соплями закопченный китель.

Время замерло. Перемигивались кнопки на панели управления, тихо гудели двигатели, воздушный насос гнал по трубам азотно-кислородную смесь, а за иллюминатором мелькали редкие искры, оставшиеся от того, что было величием Первого ордена.

Хакс полной грудью вдохнул прохладный воздух и отстранился. Порывшись в кармане, извлек оттуда платок и протянул его мальчишке. Тот громко высморкался в него.

— Садись, — Хакс жестом указал на штурманское место, а сам уселся в кресло пилота.

Экран навигатора призывно светился, указывая цель. Хакс еще раз проверил работоспособность систем и удовлетворенно кивнул, услышав шум, с которым мальчишка устраивался в кресле.

— Тебя как зовут?

— Кейд.

— Что ж, будем знакомы, Кейд. Я Армитаж.

— Уродское имя.

— Я не спрашивал твоего мнения, — фыркнул Хакс.

В голове царила горькая пустота, но думать об этом сейчас не стоило.

Хакс был жив. В его распоряжении был целый корабль, полный запасов. На счетах в оффшорах — сумма, которая позволит ему перебиться в первое время. Ему на голову свалился сын Кайло Рена…

Нет, этот факт он точно обдумает позже.

Хакс включил гиперпривод.

— Держись крепче, если не хочешь расквасить нос.

В глянцевой поверхности консоли Хакс увидел, как Кейд скорчил рожу, но послушно пристегнулся. Хакс еще раз сверился с курсом и положил ладони на штурвал. За иллюминатором еще секунду висел оранжевый блик, оставшийся на месте смерти «Финализатора», а потом вокруг вспыхнули звезды, растянутые тонкими струнами — и шаттл прыгнул в бесконечность.

Хорошо, что Хаксу было чем занять голову. Потому что теперь это выглядело как план.


	2. Глава 2

**40/9**

Затяжной дождь лил над Кор-Монарой третий день подряд. Звук падающей с неба воды, который не прекращался ни на минуту, — то густая дробь, то заунывная морось — нагонял тоску и воскрешал миражи памяти. 

Хаксу мерещился Арканис. Его догоняли сны: давние, затёртые пройденными годами и прожитыми ситуациями, но до сих пор способные вызывать в нём смутное беспокойство и сожаления. Серое небо, жирная, напитанная влагой земля, холод мокрой улицы, тепло кухни, мягкие женские руки и запах свежеприготовленной пищи. Всё то, что осталось похороненным глубоко на дне памяти бывшего генерала. 

Дождь заставлял Хакса вспоминать слишком многое. Если обычно заботы дня быстро переключали на себя его внимание, в этот раз вынужденное безделье ухудшало ситуацию. 

Очередной экономический кризис застал Свободную федеративную республику врасплох. Хакс позлорадствовал бы, что хвалёные «силы добра» в течение четырёх лет после окончания войны всё никак не могли навести порядок в Галактике, если бы в данный момент это напрямую не касалось его счетов. Торговые санкции для некоторых областей за пределами Среднего Кольца, которые на днях объявил Федеральный совет, застали врасплох самого Хакса и его заказчиков из Региона Экспансии. 

Умбаране должны были ему круглую сумму кредитов, а Хакс должен был отправить им первый рабочий образец нового реле для транспортников, но сейчас они не могли обменяться любезностями. Приходилось ждать, пока заказчики смогут провести предоплату через офшоры, чтобы Хакс в свою очередь смог заплатить синдикату пайков за доставку образца в обход эмбарго. 

Безрадостную картину последних дней дополняло то, что Кейд был не в духе. Он не любил сырость даже больше самого Хакса. Казалось, будь его воля, Кейд с радостью согласился бы жить в голой пустыне, лишь бы не видеть бесконечного потопа с небес. 

Кейд был очень своевольным. «В точности как отец», — постоянно мысленно повторял и мысленно же отмахивался от этой фразы Хакс. Кейд был очень смышлёным, любознательным и неумеренно активным сорванцом девяти лет от роду. Чтобы управляться с ним, Хаксу постоянно приходилось держать себя в руках, а Кейда — в узде дисциплины.

О, Хакс очень хорошо научился терпению за последние годы. Если он думал, что руководство войсками Первого ордена и противостояние Сноуку, Кайло Рену и толпе оборванных рыцарей было вызовом его терпению, он сильно ошибался. Один-единственный упрямый черноволосый мальчишка каждый день, месяц и год доказывал ему, что все генеральские навыки ничего не стоили в борьбе за должное воспитание одного-единственного ребёнка. 

Два года назад у Кейда проявились способности к Силе. В тот момент, когда он в первый раз поднял над тарелкой кусок хлеба и, переполненный восторгом, посмотрел на Хакса, тот понял, что судьба его ненавидит. 

Вздохнув лишь один раз, он стойко принял её удар. Возможно, где-то очень глубоко внутри он считал это расплатой за свои грехи. 

Вот и сейчас, вооружившись терпением, Хакс вошел в небольшую комнату, которая служила спальней Кейду, пока они застряли на Кор-Монаре. 

Им приходилось мотаться по планетам Внешнего Кольца и некоторым секторам Неизведанных Регионов, редко задерживаясь на одном месте дольше месяца, но Хакс тщательно следил, чтобы Кейд выполнял уроки. Он составил для него базовую обучающую программу, невольно вспоминая, как делал то же самое для штурмовиков. Хотя в тот курс, конечно, не входили джедайские и ситхские тексты, в которых описывались принципы владения Силой. 

Кейд сидел за столом у дальнего окна и даже не повернулся, когда Хакс заговорил. 

— Ты прочёл главу?

Едкий серый дымок медленно тянулся вверх в стоячем влажном воздухе. 

— Нет, — невнятно пробормотал Кейд, не поднимая головы от микросхемы, которую паял с самого утра. 

Хакс призвал на помощь всё своё самообладание и подошёл ближе.

— Мы ведь договорились, что ты будешь читать каждый день.

— Угу, — буркнул Кейд. 

— Ты знаешь, что найти в голонете тексты, которые помогут научиться управляться с Силой, не так-то просто.

— М-м.

— Мы с тобой составили программу, и ты пообещал, что будешь ей следовать, — Хаксу уже надоело смотреть на растрёпанный затылок по-прежнему сидящего к нему спиной Кейда. — Так почему ты не прочёл?

— Потому.

— Объяснись. 

Тот с грохотом хлопнул паяльник на подставку:

— Потому что это бестолковая срань!

Хакс почувствовал раздражение:

— Это что за разговоры?

— Отстань! Хочу и разговариваю. — Он вскочил с места. — Ты заставляешь меня читать эти дурацкие книги, хотя сам в них ничего не понимаешь!

— Кейд, — предупреждающе повысил голос Хакс. 

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в этом и только достаёшь меня! Заставил торчать на этой криффовой планете, под этим криффовым дождём! Заставляешь меня зубрить джедайские книги, суёшь мне математику, физику, лезешь со своими нотациями!

Иногда на Кейда находило. Он становился вспыльчивым, капризным и неуправляемым. Хакс начал закипать.

— Возьми себя в руки, — отчеканил он. — Мы не будем говорить в таком тоне.

— Нет! — визгливо выкрикнул Кейд.

Его тёмные глаза пылали, волосы торчали во все стороны, он был на грани истерики.

— Отстань! Ты, ты меня достал! 

Хакс поджал губы, но шагнул вперёд — с проблемами нужно встречаться лицом к лицу.

— Кейд, я… 

— Я сказал, отвали от меня! — злобно, пронзительно крикнул Кейд и в бешенстве махнул рукой. 

В глазах у Хакса потемнело, а из лёгких вышибло воздух. Мгновение он не мог дышать и бесполезно разевал рот, а потом грудная клетка взорвались болью. Он не выдержал и застонал.

— Хакс!..

Из-за шума в ушах он плохо расслышал испуганный голос Кейда, но не придал этому значения. Резкая огненная боль расцвела под рёбрами, свидетельствуя, что он, кажется, налетел на стену. Точнее, что его со всей силы _швырнули_ в стену.

В голове начало проясняться. Хакс держался за бок, привалившись к грубой каменной поверхности, и пытался восстановить дыхание. Его только что швырнули Силой в стену через всю комнату — яростно, унизительно, болезненно. 

Опять. 

Каков отец, таков и сын…

Хакс почувствовал, что на его глаза наворачиваются слёзы, и понядеялся, что это запоздалая реакция организма на столкновение с каменной кладкой. 

— Тебе больно?

Зрение прояснилось достаточно, чтобы Хакс разглядел побледневшее от волнения лицо Кейда, который стоял в шаге от него и нервно сжимал дрожащие ладони.

— Армитаж?

Кейд не часто называл его по имени. Только в моменты редкой нежности или когда чувствовал себя по-настоящему виноватым. Кейд всхлипнул и потянулся вперёд, чтобы прикоснуться к Хаксу. Но тот безотчётно дёрнулся в сторону и скривился от боли, жаром окатившей бок. 

— Арми… таж? — у Кейда затряслись губы, а глаза покраснели, вот-вот грозясь пролиться слезами.

Но Хакс не мог его сейчас утешить. По-прежнему прижимая руку и ноющему боку, он грузно развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Он не произнёс ни слова упрёка, не бросил ни единого взгляда назад и не сбился с неровного шага, даже когда услышал плач за спиной. 

На самом деле ушиб был не таким уж сильным. Дойдя до своей спальни, Хакс, тихо матерясь сквозь зубы, стянул куртку с рубахой и осмотрел себя. На рёбрах наливался кровоподтёк, который выглядел довольно жутко на сухой бледной коже, но в целом дела обстояли не слишком плачевно. Хакс сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, тщательно прислушиваясь к тому, как расширяется грудная клетка, но, судя по ощущениям, рёбра были целы. 

_В прошлый раз_ , много лет тому назад, когда его Силой швырнули на приборную панель, её металлическая кромка оставила трещины в трёх рёбрах. Но гораздо более глубокие раны с тех пор остались на его самолюбии. 

— Дерьмо, — Хакс обессиленно выругался и сел на низкую продавленную кровать.

За окном продолжался дождь, в доме было промозгло, они застряли на Кор-Монаре минимум на неделю, Кейд ревел где-то в соседней комнате, а Хакс понимал, что он обессилен и не хочет больше ничего решать.

Он устал. От того, что вся его теперешняя жизнь — это попытка убежать от прошлого. Попытка забыть то, кем он был, что делал, какие решения принимал и каких последствий пытается избежать. Попытка понять, как жить, когда несёшь ответственность не только за себя, но и за сына своего мёртвого соперника. Человека, который причинил ему столько боли, но от призрака которого — воплощённого в черноволосом мальчишке — он так и не смог избавиться.

Кто он теперь? Как очутился здесь — в этом моменте, в этом душевном раздрае, запертый в своих мыслях и воспоминаниях, которых он не хотел, но они назойливо лезли ему в голову. Он жив, но сейчас его жизнь — это вечная гонка и тревога, не только за себя, но и за ребёнка, который даже не понимает, насколько жестоким может быть… 

Надо было встать, найти походную аптечку, которую он никогда не забывал пополнять — Кейду нужны были витамины, а сам Хакс периодически пил обезболивающее, когда у него случались приступы мигрени, — но он не хотел сейчас вставать. Накинув рубашку на плечи, он сидел, свесив голову, и слушал барабанную дробь дождя за окном.

Хакс не знал, сколько просидел так, неподвижный, озябший, когда его вывел из оцепенения звук шмыгающего носа. Хакс поднял голову и увидел, что в дверях стоит Кейд, неловко прижимающий к животу аптечку. 

— Эй, — жалко произнёс он.

— Эй, — тихо отозвался Хакс.

Ему было больно, не физически, нет. Но обижаться на девятилетнего мальчишку, который с переменным успехом пытался справиться с одной из самых загадочных сил во вселенной, — глупо. Хакс был убийцей, предателем, беглецом, подпольным инженером и бывшим военным преступником, но глупцом он не был.

— Можно мне?..

Кейд не закончил фразу и помахал аптечкой. 

— Давай, — Хакс переместился на кровати, освобождая пространство рядом с собой, и сбросил рубашку с плеч.

Кейд примостился на смятом покрывале и открыл коробку. Достав гель, содержащий бакту, он выдавил на ладонь солидную порцию пахучей красноватой массы и начал втирать в ноющий бок и спину Хакса. 

Гель приятно холодил кожу, Кейд сосредоточенно пыхтел, размазывая его. Хакс иногда морщился, но молчал. Завершив работу, Кейд закрыл аптечку, но не спешил подниматься с кровати и только шмыгал носом, сидя за его спиной. Хакс надел рубашку, застегнул пуговицы и обернулся. 

Кейд смотрел на него больными блестящими глазами и сосредоточенно жевал губу. А потом молча бросился вперёд и с размаху уткнулся растрёпанной головой Хаксу в грудь. Хакс едва подавил стон — от сотрясения бок опять отозвался болью. Но, подняв руки, он обнял Кейда и притянул ближе к себе. Тот всхлипнул и прижался к нему в ответ. 

— Прости, — глухо пробормотал он где-то под мышкой у Хакса, — я так больше не буду. 

«Конечно будешь», — почти вслух ответил ему Хакс. 

Конечно, Кейд будет ещё пробовать Силу, применять её ко всему окружению, пытаться контролировать, а потом подчинять. Он ещё много раз будет спорить с Хаксом, огрызаться, протестовать против его решений и не соблюдать ограничения. Кейд будет постоянно — Хакс был в этом кристально уверен — нарушать правила. Но если он будет доверять Хаксу, если будет приходить, утыкаться в его плечо и хотя бы изредка признавать вину, будущее будет не так плохо. 

По крайней мере, Хакс хотел в это верить. Поэтому он крепче обнял Кейда и прижался щекой к его кудрявой макушке. 

Если они будут доверять друг другу, заботиться и держаться вместе, они преодолеют все трудности. Ведь это и есть основа семьи, не так ли?


End file.
